walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Simon (TV Series)
Wade? I have been rewatching season 6 and I believe that the savior Wade in episode 6 is in Fact This Guy the Lead Savior.Balin21 (talk) 18:10, May 1, 2016 (UTC) *Too early to tell. Wade was credited with an actor (though his face was not seen on screen). Maybe in Season 7 they will reveal the Lead Savior as "Wade" or maybe they will be two separate characters. Only time will tell! --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 18:15, May 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Guys, guys... his name is obviously Trevor Phillips! :O Ghost Leader (talk) 03:44, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Unhappily, he is "Simon" not "Wade"WalterEliasDisney (talk) 19:07, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Lifespan? How long do you think he'll live? In the Season 7 trailer, he was in at least one other scene, but I hope he lives a while. He's a good character with a very appropriate actor, who can be as insane as Negan. Simon's not dying for a LONG time. If he doesn't live until the end of Season 8, I will be very surpised. Reneepotterr (talk) 20:04, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Simon's last name Simon's last name is maybe Philips.Dixon007 (talk) 12:23, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :And your proof is? Any source? No? Sorry, fanfiction isn't allowed. ZukeTheDuke (talk) 20:28, February 26, 2017 (UTC) The reason I think Simon is the true secondary antagonist of Season 7 I know this will annoy some people. xD But I wanna bring this up to clarify something. :) I actually do think that Simon, the right-hand man of Negan and second in command of the Saviors is the true secondary antagonist of Season 7. People do say that Dwight was the secondary antagonist but it was proven that Simon has more higher authority then Dwight since he gives him orders in the Season 6 finale. He also never questioned Negan's orders and does most of the work for Negan. Dwight does the same, but he shows remorse for some of his actions and he secretly wanted to kill Negan for himself, becoming more of an anti-hero. Simon on the other hand, we don't know if he ever shows remorse for his actions and he never wanted to kill Negan. he also has higher authority to the Saviors, close to Negan himself. This is why I think Simon is the true secondary antagonist of Season 7 because of what I just explained up above. xD Kudos to both Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Steven Ogg for preforming amazing baddies for the Walking Dead. :) VillainNut (talk) 19:29, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Edits Why are my 'Simon is a main character" edits being reverted? He's been getting loads and loads of screentime, especially on Season 7b, not to mention he is confirmed as the secondary antagonist for this season. He should be considered a main character WalterEliasDisney (talk) 11:38, March 25, 2017 (UTC) :Just because Simon's getting concentrated screentime, doesn't mean that he's a main character. Take a look at Olivia; she's been getting ALOT of attention in S7A yet she's still not a main character. She just doesn't make impact on the show, just like Simon. ZukeTheDuke (talk) 22:10, March 25, 2017 (UTC) :Well that was....interestingly timed, lol Kepekley23 (talk) 22:09, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Simon and the AHK residents Simon intentially caused all their deaths, tainting their weapons with guts was to not just kill some, but obviously hope as many as possible can reanimate and attack the residents/Militia members who werent infected. TheLastOfUs6 (talk) 06:26, April 9, 2018 (UTC) *If we wanna go that far, it was Eugenes idea, so shouldn't he be responsible? Lol nahh